


Home

by FairweatherEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Slow Build, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairweatherEden/pseuds/FairweatherEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt using the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes.<br/>(Here's the song if you don't know it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4306i99LMXo)</p><p>Thank you as always to my two favourite people: jesh14 and jentothepen</p><p>You can also buy me a coffee if you enjoyed this, but don't feel obliged. :)<br/>http://ko-fi.com/A0554W9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The road was pretty empty and seemed to stretch for miles. Music played softly as a blue-eyed man dozed in the passenger seat. The driver started to whistle along softly. A sign came up to the right that said "Now leaving Alabama." The driver glanced over with his green eyes at the passenger and smiled softly.

 

**Alabama, Arkansas**

**I do love my ma and pa**

**Not that way that I do love you**

\---Five Years Ago---

 

"This is ridiculous." Dean Winchester said to the blonde at his side.

 

Mary Winchester looked at her eldest son, "Stop whining."

 

"I'm not. But carrying these boxes up four flights sucks."

 

"Agreed, but maintenance said it'd be another hour and we can’t leave the car double parked there forever. Besides, Sam isn't old enough to drive and he can't move it." Mary said.

 

"Yeah, okay." Dean relented, then paused midstep. "I love you, ma."

 

Mary paused and gazed at her eldest son. Dean was never one with words, but with actions, so she knew this moment was rare. "I love you too, Dean." She also knew that she had to lighten the mood before he became uncomfortable. "And besides, your father has the heavy stuff." She said smiling.

 

Mother and son made it to room 417, but the door was already open. Soft music radiated from an ancient radio in the corner as they saw a shaggy haired boy hanging up clothes in the far closet.

 

"Hey." Dean said.

 

The boy turns around. Piercing blue eyes meet green.

 

"Hello."

 

**Holy moley, me oh my**

**You're the apple of my eye**

**Girl, I've never loved one like you**

 

"Really, Cas?"

 

Castiel Novak looked up at his roommate of just a few weeks and cocked his head to the side.

 

"Yes, really." He said flatly in a voice like gravel.

 

Dean sighed. "Fine, but you owe me pie."

 

Nearly an hour later they were bundled up and wandering through an orchard just outside the city.

 

Cas softly smiled and hummed to himself. He had a basket half full of apples as they wandered through the trees.

 

Dean tried to remain grumpy but it wasn't possible. Any ill will towards Cas was merely an act. They had become good friends in the short time they had spent together, and Dean didn't want to ruin that. Cas was too important.

 

"Catch." Cas called.

 

Dean reacted instantly, being drawn out of thought. A perfect apple fell into his hand. Dean looked at Cas who just gave him a gummy smile.

 

**Man, oh man, you're my best friend**

**I scream it to the nothingness**

**There ain't nothing that I need**

 

Cas was drunk and smiling. It was a Friday past midnight and he had gotten all of his assignments finished early. Winter break was upon them. The whiskey burned at first, but after so many shots, he stopped caring. A throaty laugh came from the man next to him. Dean held his own chest.

 

They say on the roof of their dorm with the door wedged open with Dean's boot.

 

"It's funnier in Enochian." Cas said taking another sip from the shared bottle.

 

"Oh, man, there's a reason you're my best friend."

 

**Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie**

**Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ**

**Ain't nothing please me more than you**

 

It was Dean's birthday and he loved pie. Cas knew both these facts of his best friend. So with Dean having a shitty week between classes and his part time job at Singer Auto, he knew just how to cheer him up.

 

Dean's eyes went wide once he was able to focus on the sight before him. His hand was still on the door when he saw Cas standing there with a pumpkin pie in one hand and a bag of funsized chocolate candy in the other.

 

Cas, who usually sported a windswept look, was also covered in a dusting of flour. Dean noticed the detail and knew what it meant, Cas had baked the pie himself.

 

"I thought you could use the pick-me-up." Cas said softly. "Happy Birthday, Dean."

 

Dean smiled more than he had in the past week in that one moment. He placed a hand on Cas's shoulder, "Don't ever change."

 

**Ah, home, let me go home**

**Home is wherever I'm with you**

**Ah, home, let me go home**

**Home is wherever I'm with you**

**La, la, la, la, take me home**

**Mommy, I'm coming home**

 

After freshman year ended, Dean and Cas had decided to be roommates off campus sophomore year as well.

 

Summer was going strong. Dean was back in Kansas, and Cas was in Illinois. They still spoke daily, it was a habit too hard for them to break. They spoke of family, summer jobs, and the upcoming school year. They spoke about everything and nothing. Neither said they missed one another, but it was spoken in so many words and in the silences.

 

**I'll follow you into the park**

**Through the jungle, through the dark**

**Girl, I never loved one like you**

 

They were lost. It was Dean's fault, but Cas didn't say anything. This is what happens when you go to a bonfire and have to take a leak in the woods when you're drunk. Cas didn't care, though. He'd follow Dean through Purgatory, Hell, or wherever else they ended up.

 

It had been over a year with Dean as his best friend. He loved him, and those feelings were starting to come in a more than strictly platonic sense. Yet Cas kept this to himself, Dean was too important to lose.

 

"I think it's this way." Dean said trying not to stumble over a fallen branch.

 

"Of course, Dean." Cas said with a small smile that wasn't noticeable in the dark.

 

**Moats and boats and waterfalls**

**Alleyways and payphone calls**

**I've been everywhere with you**

 

The road trip was a great idea. They both needed to decompress, so instead of heading to some popular Spring Break spot with the rest of their friends, they hopped in Dean's car that he brought up at the beginning of the year.

 

The Impala took them all over. During two weeks, they traversed so many roads and backwater towns. They went to lakes and waterfalls. They wandered through urban landscapes and called home from roadside pay phones when their mobiles died. They might have remembered to pack everything, but a car charger for their phones didn't make the list.

 

They slept in the car to save money, sharing a room when they splurged. And if sharing a room meant sharing a bed, neither said anything. Furthermore, when they woke up holding one another, neither said anything about that either.

 

It was the best two weeks the two of them had ever spent.

 

**That's true, laugh until we think we'll die**

**Barefoot on a summer night**

**Never could be sweeter than with you**

 

Summer was spent together. Cas spent the first half in Lawrence with Dean and his family. The second half was spent in Pontiac before driving back to university in the Impala. One night a few days before leaving for Illinois, they were out in the back yard.

 

They laid on a blanket staring at the stars, barefoot, and laughing. Dean and Cas told each other stories they knew intimately. The reminisced and smiled at one another, sometimes without the other noticing.

 

They were both happy with each others company more than anyone else’s.

 

**And in the streets you run a-free**

**Like it's only you and me**

**Geez, you're something to see**

“Cas, come on. You’ve been holed up here for hours.” Dean said crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“I have work to finish Dean.” Cas said not looking up at his best friend.

 

“I don’t care. It’s like 1am and we are the only ones in the library. C’mon, let’s just take one break.” Dean said trying to do his best impression of his little brother’s puppy dog eyes.

 

“Dean. I have midterms.” Cas said flatly.

 

“So do I. 10 minutes. You won’t regret it.”

 

“No.” Cas turned to go back to his textbook, but Dean grabbed it and started running.

 

“Hey, Assbutt!” Cas called after and followed. They ran through the library, then outside to the quad. Grumbling turned to laughter as Cas chased Dean around. They finally ran out of breath and leaned against one another.

 

“See. Just you and me. Thought you’d like that.” Dean said with a breathy smile. Cas looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows that soon softened to a smile.

 

**Ah, home, let me go home**

**Home is wherever I'm with you**

**Ah, home, let me go home**

**Home is wherever I'm with you**

**La, la, la, la, take me home**

**Daddy, I'm coming home**

 

Winter break was quiet. Dean and Cas had decided to spend it at school instead of with their families. They slept late, drank hot chocolate, and played in the snow. They started discussing plans for senior year and beyond. They had lived together for three years and had no plans to stop.

 

Cas wanted to go to graduate school, so did Dean. They decided to look for the programs they wanted at the same school, or at least the same city.

 

**Jade?**

**Alexander?**

**Do you remember that day you fell out of my window?**

**I sure do, you came jumping out after me**

**Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass,**

**You were bleeding all over the place and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?**

**Yes, I do, well, there's something I never told you about that night**

**What didn't you tell me?**

**While you were sitting in the backseat smoking a cigarette you thought was going to be your last,**

**I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you until just now**

 

It was New Years. Cas had spent the day at the library. “Nerd.” Dean called him.

 

Dean sat at home and started to drink early. He had been trying to tamp down feeling for Cas for the better part of three years. They began as instant attraction, grew to friendship, and now it was a more profound bond. He couldn’t imagine his life without Cas. Neither had dated anyone in the past three years, let alone hooked up. High school was actually the last time he’d actually kissed someone. Now all he wanted was Cas. So, to solve his problems, he drank.

 

Cas got home around 8pm and Dean was thoroughly sauced. “Dean?”

 

“Heya Cas” Dean said getting up. Unfortunately, he miscalculated, and ended up stumbling over his own boots. Cas’s eyes went wide as Dean pinwheeled backwards and through the window.

 

Thankfully, they lived on the first floor.

 

Cas jumped out of the window following him. “Dean!”

 

Cas grumbles as he piles Dean into the back seat of the Impala. No one had ever driven Dean’s Baby other than his Dad (who gave him the car) and Cas. Not even his beloved little brother. Eyes went wide in Kansas the first time they saw Cas behind the wheel.

 

As they drove to the hospital. Dean was bleeding from the glass that had cut him up. “I’m gonna die, Cas. I’m gonna miss you.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “You’re a melodramatic, drunk assbutt. You aren’t going to die. You’re going to be hungover and maybe covered in stitches.”

 

Dean shook his head. “I’m a goner, Cas.” Blue eyes caught green in the rearview mirror.

 

Me too, Cas thought, me too. He’d been holding it in so long, but he couldn’t do it much longer. Cas knew that he loved Dean with his whole heart.

 

**Ah, home, let me go home**

**Home is wherever I'm with you**

**Ah, home, let me go home**

**Home is where I'm alone with you**

 

It was a few days after the incident at New Years. Dean was cooking breakfast as Cas stumbled into the kitchen. Coffee was already waiting, as Dean knew Cas wasn’t coherent before at least two cups.

 

Cas finished the second cup and gently placed it on the counter. “Dean.”

 

“Yeah, buddy?” Dean asked, not bother to turn from the hob.

 

“I need to talk to you.” Cas said evenly.

 

“What about?” Dean asked, plating their breakfasts.

 

“I...I…” Cas stuttered as Dean placed the food in front of each of them and sat.

 

“You what?” Dean asked, mouth full of bacon.

 

“I’m home, I mean, when I’m with you... Just you..." He takes a breath. "I love you.”

 

**Home, let me come home**

**Home is wherever I'm with you**

**Ah, home, yes I am home**

**Home is when I'm alone with you**

 

“Cas…” Dean said his mouth dry.

 

Cas stared at Dean waiting for an answer beyond his own name.

 

“Cas, yeah, I’m home too. I love you.”

 

Dean stood and took the two steps towards his best friend that took three years to cross that ended with their lips colliding.

 

\---Present Day---

 

**Alabama, Arkansas**

**I do love my ma and pa**

**Moats and boats and waterfalls**

**Alleyways and payphone calls**

**Ah, home, let me go home**

**Home is wherever I'm with you**

**Ah, home, let me go home**

**Home is where I'm alone with you**

The road sign said “Now entering Arkansas.”

 

Cas started to stir in the passenger seat. “Hey sleepyhead.” Dean said quietly.

 

Cas grumbled. “It’s Mr. Sleepyhead to you.”

 

“I thought it was Mr. Winchester?” Dean said with a quirked lip.

 

Cas looked down at his hand to the slim band on his finger. “Yeah, that too.” Cas said, with a smile on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos!
> 
> Check out my tumblr too: freckles-n-feathers.tumblr.com


End file.
